


A House In Colorado

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Dubcon Infantilism, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Stuffed Toys, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Lucifer is invited to a party for little and ab/dl's in Colorado, hosted by a lovely lady named Miss Rosie, and finds himself a bit while he's there.





	A House In Colorado

Lucifer tossed and turned as he tried to sleep though the nightmare that was currently causing him distress. 

 

He had been having the same recurring nightmares lately and it was the same thing, just memories of being alone in the cage and being abandoned by his father continually coming back to haunt him. 

 

But this one was different. Since he had agreed to be babied and had fell into a vulnerable headspace before he fell asleep the night before, he had a very disturbing glimpse into what he hoped was NOT his near future. 

 

His father and auntie have made him totally submissive, dressing him like an oversized newborn, with locking mittens and booties along with other bondage-type adult baby items. 

 

He had been taken to some kind of weird, kinky party at a so-called 'friends' house, with others dressed like he was and lewd activities happening all around him, with most of the 'babies' being humiliated for pleasure. 

 

Waking up with a gasp, Lucifer sighed when he realized it was only a dream and wiped the sweat from his face, looking around and seeing the crib bars surrounding him, which made him feel a bit...uncomfortable, to say the least. 

 

"Ugh....I need a drink...or something." 

 

Lucifer sat up on his knees and reached over the crib, feeling around until he found the latch on the top, sliding it open and pushing the side down before he climbed out, his steps a bit unsteady and wobbly due to the thick diaper he was wearing. 

 

Making his way to the kitchen as quietly as he can, Lucifer let out a yawn as he clumsily swung open the fridge door, his eyes widening whenever he saw the note on the baby bottle placed inside that read, "No wine allowed! This means you, Lucifer! You may have this milk instead. Love, Daddy and Auntie."

 

"Really, Dad? Well, I am thirsty, so I guess I have no choice...." 

 

Lucifer sighed softly as he began to drink down the milk inside the bottle, most of it dribbling down his chin as he guzzled it down quite greedily, letting out a burp once the bottle was finally empty. 

 

After raiding the fridge, Lucifer made a little noise of happiness whenever he had found some of the pie leftover from their holiday dinner, taking it out and cutting himself a slice, gasping whenever the light in the kitchen had been switched on behind him. 

 

Turning around to see Chuck and Amara leaning against the door frame, Lucifer sighed, knowing he'd been caught red-handed. 

 

"Oh crap.....I--I can explain, guys." Lucifer gave a sheepish laugh as he placed his slice of pie on the table and sat down, Chuck and Amara soon joining him. 

 

"You know we don't sleep, right? We're aware that you've been having a very...fitful dream and so we made sure there was a bottle waiting for you, in case you decided to 'escape' your crib, so to speak." 

 

Lucifer sighed and blushed slightly as Chuck tied a bib around his neck and replaced his adult utensil with a more child-friendly one, giving his messy hair a gentle pat before sitting back at the table. 

 

"I--I'm not in trouble.....am I? I know I probably wasn't supposed to....escape my crib, but I needed something to drink....especially after that strange dream." 

 

"We'll let it slide this time, since you're new at this and we didn't officially establish any rules with you, yet. Now, we know about your dream....do you really think we're going to humiliate you like that, Luci?"

 

"You want my honest answer? Well....yes. I mean, why wouldn't you want to? Especially after all the trouble I've caused you in the past, I guess I somewhat deserve it." 

 

Lucifer sighs, his hand shaking slightly as he tries to bring another forkful of pie to his mouth, eventually missing and getting it on his onesie and the table, instead. 

 

Chuck and Amara frowned as they saw the man's hand trembling and the tears welling up behind his blue eyes, knowing that he seriously didn't ever want anything like that to happen. 

 

Moving to sit beside their little one, Chuck frowned as he took the man into his lap, cradling him close, as he knew he was about to cry and would need someone to comfort him. 

 

"No. You don't deserve it, Lucifer. While it is true that you've done some pretty bad things in the past, I DO believe that you've changed since you...became human. But we are not going to just humiliate you for our pleasure. That's not what this is about."

 

By now, Lucifer was crying, his face buried in Chuck's shoulder. He really hoped they were telling the truth, because it would be way too easy to do so while he was so vulnerable. 

 

"Shhhh....it's alright, baby boy. Come on....let's go put you back to bed. But....after a diaper change, you're soaked." 

 

This statement only made things worse for Lucifer and he began to cry harder as he realized that he had really let himself slip down too far and had managed to soak his diaper while he was sleeping, but it was truly his nightmare to blame. 

 

Carrying Lucifer back to the nursery, Chuck continued to shush his little one as he laid him down on the changing table, with Amara turning on the light for him. 

 

"It's alright, Lucifer. We're all still learning at this thing....We'll figure it out soon enough, I promise." Chuck cooed as he began to change Lucifer into a dry diaper, as well as some new pajamas with little dinosaurs on them. 

 

"Alright, little guy, it's back to bed for you. You'll need your sleep for tomorrow!" 

 

"Tomorrow? Wait, what's so special about tomorrow?" Lucifer asked as he yawned. 

 

"We'll tell you in the morning, sweetheart. But for now, you need to rest. Here's your dragon friend to keep you company, and your blanket. Oh, and your paci! We can't forget that, can we?"

 

Amara smiled softly as she gently pushed a light blue pacifier into Lucifer's mouth and smoothed down his hair before covering him with his comfy blanket.

 

Raising up the crib bar once again and latching it closed, Chuck smiled as he watched his little boy slowly drift off to sleep, hie eyelids fluttering closed just as they were leaving the room. 

 

"Goodnight, Luci. Sweet dreams, baby boy." Chuck cooed softly before he turned off the light and closed the door, hoping his baby would not have any more nightmares. 

 

Lucifer slept peacefully for a few hours before he woke up once more, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow and why it was so important that they kept it from him. 

 

Sighing and relaxing in the crib, Lucifer soon shrugged it off, staring up at the ceiling, which was painted with stars that were now seeming to illuminate the dark room, eventually falling back to sleep. 

 

Waking up the next morning, Lucifer yawned as he sat up the crib, blushing lightly as he felt his diaper squishing beneath him, wondering how he managed to soak it again, but then he realized that they were probably putting diuretics into every one of his bottles to help him use his diapers. 

 

Looking up and seeing the nursery door open, Lucifer just blushed an even deeper shade of red once he saw that Amara had come to check on him and get him dressed for their big 'surprise'. 

 

"Good morning, Lucifer. I'm guessing you were able to make it through the rest of the night without any more bad dreams?" Amara asked as she lowered the crib rails and took Lucifer into her arms. 

 

Lucifer smiled softly. "Yes, I did, auntie. Also, I wanted to ask you something....are you guys 'drugging' my bottles to...you know, make me pee and mess myself?" 

 

Amara gave Lucifer a smile as she placed him on the changing table and removed his pajamas, beginning to change him into a new, fairly thick diaper. "Yes....but only because we knew you'd probably have trouble doing so on your own." 

 

"I figured you did, because I never would've gone so much on my own. I mean, not without some coaxing and probably a few bribes." He chuckles. 

 

Amara chuckled a bit at that and gave Lucifer's sides a good tickle before she helped him sit up on the changing table, ruffling his messy hair before walking over to the closet and picking out an outfit for him. 

 

"Hmm...let's see. You'll need something that you can run around and play in comfortably, and I think these are perfect!" Amara grinned as she held up a pair of denim shortalls, along with a cute patterned shirt. 

 

"Yeah, I guess just about anything else is better than that stupid reindeer onesie....I hate that thing! And...maybe this will....hide my diaper better. But wait. You said something about running around and playing. Where are we going? To the park or something?" 

 

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetie. Now, raise your arms up for me like a good boy." 

 

Lucifer does as he's told and raises his arms so Amara can tug the shirt onto him, which was followed by the shortalls, along with some striped socks. 

 

"Now, for your shoes. I think these are what we need for our outing today. They'll be comfy and won't hurt your feet." 

 

Amara smiled as she undid the velcro and slid the colorful shoes onto Lucifer's feet, strapping them up once she was finished and helping the man off the table once he was fully dressed. 

 

"Alright, now let's go have some breakfast, shall we? I think my brother has made us all pancakes! Do you like those, Lucifer?"

 

"Yes, auntie. I love pancakes! And they taste even better now that I'm human. I don't taste all the...molecules, just deliciousness!" 

 

Taking Lucifer to the kitchen and helping the man into his highchair, Amara smiled as she tied a bib around his neck and then went to sit at the table. 

 

"Hey, baby boy. Are you ready for some yummy pancakes? You look so cute! Just as a little boy should!" Chuck cooed as he admired his little one before cutting up his pancakes for him, getting a forkful and bringing it to Lucifer's mouth. 

 

Lucifer blushed as he began to eat his pancakes, trying not to get too messy, and it was a good thing he was wearing a bib, because the syrup was dribbling down his chin and making a mess.

 

"Mmm! These are so good, Dad! This must be like a special occasion or something, because I figured that you'd just feed me baby food or something like that. Not pancakes."

 

"I'm glad you like them, Luci! And today is a very special day for you, because soon we're going to be heading to a friend of mine's house, well, it's more like a mansion, but there's a party for any little or baby that had received an invite and we have so we'll be going. This will be a great way for you to make some friends and have fun!"

 

"Wait....what? What do you mean there'll be a party? What kind of party, exactly? It's not....like my dream, is it?"

 

Chuck frowned. "Well....there may be some...sexual activities there, but they'll be in a section all their own. We're not going to make you participate in anything like that, trust me. This is not sexual for us."

 

"I sure hope it's not, Dad! I'm not into all that. But....you two had mentioned last night that I needed rules, so I'd kinda like to know what those are, just so I don't break them and get punished."

 

"That's right, we DO need to do that before we leave, Luci." Chuck says as he takes Lucifer out of his highchair and takes him to the bathroom, so he can brush his teeth and have his hair brushed. 

 

"Here's a few rules for the bathroom....you must let us brush your teeth and take care of your bathing. You cannot give yourself a bath or shower, or brush your own hair and teeth, so if you need that taken care of, me or auntie Amara will help you." 

 

"Okay....I figured you would want to bathe me, anyway. I guess that'll be nice." Lucifer says, blushing whenever Chuck prepared his toothbrush for him and began to gently brush the man's teeth, just like he was an actual infant. 

 

"Here....rinse your mouth with this, while Daddy brushes your hair." Chuck hands Lucifer a cup of water, watching to make sure he had rinsed out his mouth as he was told. 

 

Chuck smiled as he gently brushed down his little one's hair, admiring how adorable he looked. "Now...let's go over the rest of the rules. No escaping your crib, like last night. We'll start checking on you."

 

"And I'm sure you can guess the more basic ones; no potty usage, no potty mouth, and basically just listen to me and auntie. We know what's best for you, baby boy."

 

Lucifer nodded in response to this. He understood the need for such rules, as there was really no way this whole dynamic could work without them. 

 

"Good boy, now, let's go pack your bag, then we can head out." 

 

Lucifer made a quiet little noise as he followed Chuck to the nursery, watching as he packed the diaper bag with what seemed like a ton of supplies and he was sure that he wouldn't need all that stuff, but he didn't dare say anything. 

 

"I--I wanna take Scales with me, if that's okay? He makes me...feel better." 

 

Chuck smiled at Lucifer hugging his dragon stuffie in his arms, looking for all the world like an innocent baby boy. 

 

"Sure. And, by the way, I think that's a great name for your dragon! I was wondering if you were ever going to name him." Chuck said with a grin as he placed a hand on his little one's shoulder. 

 

"Alright, then. I guess we should get going. We've got a long day ahead of us!" 

 

Meeting up with Amara in the living room, Chuck smiled as they both took Lucifer's hands in theirs and were instantly transported to a beautiful mansion nestled in the mountains of Colorado. 

 

Lucifer just stared in disbelief. He'd never seen a house so beautiful before, and it was HUGE! There had to be at least 7-8 bedrooms inside and that wasn't even counting guest rooms. He wondered who on Earth would ever have enough money to afford something like this....

 

He could see some sort of activity going on down the hill and it sparked his interest. It appeared to be some sort of...roleplaying event, and everyone was in some sort of unique costume, some diapered beneath and some not. 

 

"Are you excited, Lucifer? This is my first time attending, too. We're going to have lots of fun!" Amara says with a smile as she gently squeezes Lucifer's hand reassuringly. 

 

"Yeah, I guess I am. But I'm pretty nervous, too. I've never done or seen anything like this before."

 

Knocking on the door, Chuck smiled as a familiar face opened it - a fairly tall, tan-skinned woman with curly purple hair and freckles gave the three of them a welcoming smile. 

 

"Well, well. Long time no see......I'm glad you could make it, Chuck. And...you....must be Amara. Chuck's told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person and I'm glad you two got over your little spat."

 

"It's nice to meet you, too, miss...? Sorry, I didn't get your name." 

 

"Rosie. My name's Rosie, and who's this little guy? Is this the little one you told me about?"

 

Chuck nodded. "Yep, this is Lucifer. He's new at this, so I figured this would be a good way for him to find his inner little and just have some fun with like-minded people." 

 

"Hello, Lucifer. My name's Miss Rosie, I own this place and every year I get together with not just my community but I reach out to others as well to host this party. This is a safe space, I want you to remember that." 

 

"Hello.....um, how do you know my Dad? Did you two date or something when he was still....you know, not God?" 

 

Chuck's eyes widen for a moment and he blushes lightly. "No, Lucifer. She's just a really good friend of mine. We never dated....or anything like that."

 

"Ahem. Alright, shall we head inside now that things are getting awkward?" 

 

"Yes, please. I'm so excited! I hope there'll be more food soon, I'm still starving..." Lucifer says as he rubs his belly gently. 

 

Rosie smiles. "Don't you worry, we'll start the barbecue soon, sweetheart. Here's your name tag and what little age do you think you are, or do you want your Daddy to decide that for you?"

 

"Um...I think I'd better let...Daddy decide that for me, or I might get in trouble." Lucifer mumbles as he remembers the talk they'd had about rules this morning and the spanking he'd gotten before. 

 

"That's a good boy, and you are....hmmm....I'll say a year old. It just seems fitting, especially when you REALLY allow yourself to age down." 

 

Amara looked around at the interior of the mansion, thinking it was beautiful and was all the while wondering where her brother would've ever met someone like this. 

 

"This is a very beautiful house, how do you afford it? Sorry, I'm very new at all this, so I'm just trying to make small talk." 

 

"No, it's fine. I own an online company that sells....various fetish products and even videos, so I get a pretty good amount of money from that, and as for the house? This was left in my grandmother's will and she felt I was the only grandchild that would actually take care of the place, so that's how I got it. It's been heavily modified, of course...."

 

"Now, let's go check it out, shall we? I'm sure you're excited to make some new friends, and you may even see some familiar faces as well." Rosie says as she leads them into the living room, where there were a few adult babies and their caretakers watching a movie. 

 

"We decided to have a movie day for some of the little one's but there are still the same rooms I told you about, Chuck. You can check them out with your boy if you want." 

 

"Alright, Come one, Luci. We need to pick a room for you to go in for a little while until lunchtime." 

 

Lucifer's eyes widened whenever he was led down the seemingly endless hall and passed every different room, blushing nervously. 

 

There was a video game room, where the members seemed to engaged in some sort of tournament, a baby room for tiny babies only, and arts and crafts/tabletop games room and a room for the older 'kids'. 

 

Walking back to the arts and crafts room, Lucifer stopped in the doorway as he saw what looked to be Sam Winchester and Gabriel sitting at a table together, working on some sort of 'art project'. 

 

"S--Sammy? Gabriel?" He mumbled, but it was loud enough to get the tall Winchester's attention and he broke free of his headspace for a moment before he looked up and his eyes met Lucifer's. 

 

"D---Daddy...look. It's....Lucifer. What's he doing here?" Sam asked as he tugged on Gabriel's shirt, seriously confused but interested to know how Chuck got Lucifer into this. 

 

Gabriel looked up and wasn't all that phased by seeing Lucifer and his father. He'd been meaning to tell Sam about this but he just didn't know how and he figured Chuck wanted this to be secretive, but apparently not, since he'd brought the man here. 

 

"I know, kiddo. Lucifer's been....doing this too. Maybe this has helped him, huh? He seems like he's pretty nervous about all this. Maybe he wants someone to play with, Sammy. Why don't you go see?" Gabriel asks, standing up with Sam. 

 

Walking over to Lucifer and giving him a shy wave, Sam blushed as he looked at him, noticing that he seemed very...different. 

 

"Hewwo, Lucifer. W--Would you wike to make somefing with me and my Daddy? There's pwenty of room.....since we're the onwy ones in here......."

 

"Why don't you go play with Sam for a while, Luci? You could make Daddy and Auntie something nice!" Chuck says as he places a reassuring hand on Lucifer's shoulder. 

 

"Well....I kinda just wanted to....stick with you and auntie...." Lucifer frowned, unsure if he wanted to go in one of the rooms by himself. 

 

"Well....I guess you can for a little bit, buddy, but once we say it's time to meet new people, we mean it. Even if the 'new' people are ones you already know, it'll give you an opportunity to hang out with them..."

 

Lucifer sighs. "Okay, Daddy. I promise, I'll hang out with Sam and Gabriel later, also, can we PLEASE eat soon?" 

 

Chuck smiled. "Come on, we'll go talk to Miss Rosie and see how much longer it'll be until they barbecue, and maybe we'll find your Auntie somewhere around here since I haven't seen her in a while." 

 

Heading back to the living room, Chuck smiled when he saw that Amara was still talking to Rosie, seeming to be having a funny conversation, because she was laughing about something. 

 

"You wanna ask her, Luci? Or do you want Daddy to do it?" Chuck asked, smiling softly whenever Lucifer seemed to be hiding behind his stuffed dragon shyly. 

 

"I guess I will, then. Uh, hey, Rosie. My little guy's still hungry and he was wondering if you knew when they were going to start the barbeque?" 

 

"They're cooking it right now and we're also having pizza delivered, if you'd rather have that." 

 

"Well, I guess he can decide once it's ready and once the pizza arrives." Chuck says with a smile, but was also wondering just how much money was going to be spent of pizza alone. He hated to be the one to pay that bill. 

 

"How about we go outside for a bit? Get some fresh air? I'm sure we can find something fun to do outside, Luci. Amara, you comin' with us?" 

 

"Sure. I'd like some fresh air, myself." Amara says as he heads outside with her brother and nephew, both of them gasping in surprise at how beautiful it was outside with the mountains surrounding them and all the natural beauty. 

 

Seeing a familiar head of red hair, Lucifer's eyes widened. It couldn't possibly be who he thought it was, but once he saw her more up-close his suspicions were confirmed, it was Charlie. She must've come with Sam and Dean and she seemed to be a first timer, too. 

 

She was sitting in one of the tire swings connected to the swingset, just letting herself swing back and forth slowly with what seemed like a stuffed dragon tucked under her arm. 

 

Lucifer let out a soft sigh and mentally reassured himself that he could do this before walking over to her and sitting down on a swing beside her. 

 

"Hey....it's Charlie, right? I--I like your dragon. Look, I have my own and his name's Scales. What's your dragons name?" Lucifer asked as he practically shoved Scales into her face, blushing. 

 

"Oh, hey. Aren't you like the devil or whatever? Oh, It doesn't matter, my dragons name is Zelda, like the video game character....I've actually had her for a while now, that's why she's so dirty."

 

"So, were you the one who was leading that whole....roleplaying thing I saw when we first got here? It kinda....looked like you." 

 

Charlie laughed softly. "Yeah, that was me. I'm the one who begged to have the LARP 'jousting' tournament here last year, but it rained so we had to move it indoors....it did not go well. So now, we do it outside." 

 

"Oh, well. It...it kinda looked like fun. Do you get to use real swords and stuff? If so, then I wanna try...." 

 

Charlie's eyes widened at the thought of real swords in the hands of hyped up littles and adult babies. 

 

"No, we never use real stuff, only stuff we either buy or make ourselves. That would....not be good at all." 

 

Chuck frowned at hearing Lucifer mention using a real sword to fight others. "No way, Lucifer! You're not doing anything like that. You're only going to play with toys suitable for your age."

 

"But, Daddy...it would be so cool! I wanna try it sometime! Please?" Lucifer begged as he looked at his father and auntie pleadingly. 

 

"No, Lucifer! Remember what I told you this morning....." Chuck says with a frown as he walks over to the swingset, standing beside Lucifer and crossing his arms. 

 

Lucifer sighs and frowns. "Yes, Daddy. I'll be a good boy." He stands up and walks back over to his auntie with Chuck, Charlie deciding to follow them, as she was now interested in seeing Lucifer in this state. 

 

While she never really let herself age down that much, as her name tag said she was age five, she was very curious about aging down further sometimes, with this being a great stress reliever for her, thanks to the Winchesters and their Daddies. 

 

Rosie smiled as she met back up with Chuck and the two little ones, giving them each a friendly smile, before announcing over the PA system that the food was ready and available for anyone that was hungry. 

 

Lucifer grinned. "Ah, finally! I've been starving since....forever! Come on, let's go get our food before all the others! Daddy! Auntie! Come on....." Lucifer whined as he tugged on Chuck's hand eagerly. 

 

"Alright, alright....let's go get some food. But first, which would you like, pizza or barbecue?" 

 

"Umm.....pizza, I guess. Now, come on....let's go before everyone else gets it all!" Lucifer fussed as he went to the kitchen, blushing whenever he accidentally bumped into Dean, who seemed to be just as hungry as he was, tugging on Castiel's trenchcoat. 

 

Dean began to apologize but stopped once he saw that Lucifer was standing behind him, looking at him with a frown. 

 

"Wait......you're a little too? Since when? I knew it.....I knew it would happen eventually." Dean scoffed, unsure whether he should trust Lucifer, especially after all he'd done to him and Sam. 

 

Castiel gave Dean's upper arm a gentle squeeze. "Dean.....be nice. I'm sure Lucifer has changed a lot since...since he became human. But that doesn't matter. I've warned you about your attitude two times today. One more time and you will be punished."

 

Dean just rolled his eyes at that and headed out to the picnic area with Cas, sitting down at one of the tables with Sam and Gabriel, blushing whenever Cas tied a bib around his neck and gave him a sippy cup full of juice to drink. 

 

Lucifer sighed once Dean was gone and looked at his Daddy and Auntie hopefully, wondering if they would let him feed himself his pizza or if he would be fed. He secretly hoped he would be fed, but he'd never let Daddy know that. 

 

After fixing her own plate, Charlie smiled at Lucifer. "Hey, I'm heading outside to sit with Sam and Dean. You guys should sit with us, there's plenty of room!" 

 

"Alright, Charlie. We'll join you in a few minutes....just as soon as I get my little boy's food as well as our own." 

 

"Here, brother. What do you want? I'll get our food, so you can get Lucifer's for him." Amara says as she grabs two plates and picks out a steak with potatoes for herself. 

 

"Uh....just get me what you're having, sis. Now, Lucifer. What kind of pizza do you want? Cheese or pepperoni?" Chuck asks, already knowing what Lucifer was going to pick, but it was fun to let him choose for himself. 

 

"Uh....I want cheese pizza....please?" Lucifer asked, remembering to be polite, as he knew he really didn't deserve any of this, and this was a special treat for him. 

 

"Alright, then. And what a good boy you are for using your manners!" Chuck smiled as he picked out two pieces of pizza for his baby boy, pressing a firm hand against his back as he led him outside and to the table with Charlie and the others, sitting down beside his sister, leaving no room for Lucifer to have his own seat. 

 

"H---Hey.....there's not a chair for me! Just...let me grab one from another table...." 

 

"No, no, Luci! You're going to sit in Daddy's lap and let me feed you, since you're way too little to feed yourself!" 

 

Lucifer blushed and frowned whenever he heard Dean laughing at him behind his hands, thinking it was hilarious that someone like Lucifer was being treated like he was a total infant. 

 

"O--Okay, Daddy....." Lucifer mumbled as he sat down in his father's lap, blushing a bright shade of red as a bib was tied around his neck and he then watched as his pizza was cut up in pieces for him. 

 

"Now, let's get my hungry boy fed, huh? You've been fussing for food all day, so I guess I might as well feed you so I don't look like a bad Daddy...." Chuck cooes in a joking tone, earning him a chuckle from his sister as well as Gabriel, as he knew that Lucifer was really nothing but an oversized spoiled brat.

 

Lucifer felt his cheeks grow burning hot at this comment, and ate every bite of pizza that was given to him, getting sauce smeared down his chin and onto the front of his bib, leaving him quite a mess. 

 

"Aww....you're such a messy boy! Hold still and let Daddy clean you up, baby boy...." 

 

Lucifer whined softly and wanted to get out of there so badly. He had hoped they wouldn't humiliate him, especially after they promised not to. 

 

Chuck smiled as he dug around in the diaper bag until he found the baby wipes, opening the container and taking a few out before he began to gently clean his boy's face and bib, much to Lucifer's embarassmant. 

 

Eventually, Miss Rosie came around to their table, holding a tray of what looked like some sort of cocktail, which he was guessing was for the adult's only and not little ones. 

 

"Would any of the adults at this table like a drink? They're cosmopolitans!" Rosie smiled. 

 

"I guess I'll take one..." Chuck says as he takes one of the drinks and has a sip, quickly placing it down onto the table and letting Lucifer stand up, while he went to grab a chair for him. 

 

"Here, Luci. Daddy's got your drink!" Chuck smiled as he dug in the diaper bag and took out an empty bottle, using his God powers to fill it with juice as well as a diuretic to help his little one go. 

 

"Finally! Thank you, Daddy!" Lucifer said before he picked up the bottle and began to drink down the cool juice inside, letting out a burp once he was finished. 

 

"Since when do you drink cosmos, Dad? Or drink at all for that matter?" Gabriel asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise whenever he watched his father drink down the rest of his cocktail. 

 

"Uh, well normally I don't drink cocktails, but I guess I just wanted one today and I drink all the time, you just don't know about it." 

 

Once it seemed that everyone was finished with their food and had been cleaned up, they all headed back inside and decided on a room to put Lucifer in, and he seemed to be interested in going wherever either Charlie or Sam went. 

 

Charlie decided to head to the big kids room, as she was curious to see what was happening in there, since she was age five, she was allowed access, and Lucifer was not, since he was 'too young' for said room. 

 

So he went to go find Sam, who had decided that he wanted to let himself slip into his infant headspace in the baby room, so he figured he'd join him, since he actually enjoyed acting like a little baby, and here he was free to do so without judgement, just like back home. 

 

"Alright, Luci, have fun and be a good boy. Daddy and Auntie will be right out here if you need us." Chuck says with a smile as he watches Lucifer head into the room to quickly find Sam. 

 

But Sam was very...different at the moment as he was currently relaxing against one of the beanbag chairs in the corner with a rings of teething keys in his hands, eyes half lidded as he chewed on them happily. 

 

Looking around the extremely babyish room, Lucifer blushed, trying to figure out what he wanted to play with or on first as there was a giant rocking horse in one corner and some sort of rocking caterpillar in another. 

 

"Guess I'll play on this...thing." Lucifer says as he climbed on top of the caterpillar and began to rock back and forth, giggling softly as he did so, thinking this was actually quite fun. That is...until he needed to pee. 

 

Slowing his rocking, Lucifer whimpered as he reached down and pressed a hand against his shortalls, squirming slightly and letting out a small whimper as he began to wet himself quite heavily, causing his diaper to droop slightly beneath his shortalls. 

 

Deciding that he most definitely needed changing, Lucifer climbed off the rocking toy and may his way out to the main room where his Daddy and Auntie were talking to some of the other caregivers. 

 

"Um....Daddy? I--I think I need a change. I...wet myself." Lucifer mumbled softly, his face burning hot as he was nervous to be in front of all those caregivers.

 

"Alright, Lucifer. Just let me check to make sure, not that I think you're lying, but it's my job, kiddo!" 

 

Unsnapping the crotch of Lucifer's shortalls, Chuck smiled as he gently began to check his little boy, tsking whenever he found him to be soaking wet. 

 

"Aw, come on, Daddy....this is embarassing! E--Everyone's looking at me!" Lucifer whined as he covered his face with his hands. 

 

"This isn't embarassing, Luci. THAT...is embarassing." Chuck smirked as he motioned to a sissy baby being scolded by his Mommy.

 

"Besides, little babies shouldn't care about where they have their diaper checked. You just leave that to the adults to worry about, okay, baby boy? Now, let's go find a bathroom." 

 

Taking Lucifer into one of the bathrooms, Chuck smiled as he helped him climb onto the changing table, unsnapping his shortalls and taking out changing supplies, as well as a pacifier. 

 

"Oh my, Luci! You sure are soaked, aren't you, baby? Looks like Daddy's gonna have to put you in thicker diapers from now on! Don't you worry, we'll have you all nice and dry again soon." Chuck cooed as he began to change Lucifer into a dry, thick, diaper. 

 

"Um, Dad. It seems like you've been here before, because you sure do seem to know a lot of people here and know your way around the place...."

 

"Well, to be honest with you, Lucifer, this isn't my first time here. I came last year while I was on my little hiatus and brought Michael with me....that...didn't go so well."

 

Lucifer's eyes widened when he heard his father mention Michael. "Well, he always was a Daddy's boy, even when we were younger. It kinda seems like he'd fit right in at something like this." 

 

Chuck smiled as he helped Lucifer sit up on the table, giving him his pacifier to suckle on, as he was sucking his thumb and Chuck didn't like that. 

 

"You know, you're a Daddy's boy yourself, Lucifer. But that's okay, I can understand if you want all of my attention. All little boys need their Daddy or Mommy to care of them and give them all the love and attention they deserve."

 

"Yeah, I guess I am a Daddy's boy, but I don't care. You and Auntie have made me feel....special, in a way that I've never felt before, and I wanna thank you for that." Lucifer says with a smile as he gives his father a big hug, nuzzling his shoulder gently. 

 

"Aww, Lucifer. I'm glad you feel that way. That's what this whole thing is about!" Chuck smiles as he hugs his boy a bit longer before helping him off the table and taking him back to the baby room, where Sam had fallen asleep, curled beneath a blanket on the floor. 

 

"Hmmm, would you like to try this, Lucifer?" Chuck asked as he motioned to the adult sized baby bouncer that was attached to the ceiling. 

 

Lucifer blushed but gave his father a shy nod, as he was interested in trying new things and he'd never been in an adult baby bouncer before, so he figured it would be fun. 

 

"Alright then. Up we go, buddy!" Chuck cooed as he lifted Lucifer up and placed him into the bouncer, giving him a ring of keys to chew on and grinning as he watched how the man seemed to instantly relax in the bouncer once he started bouncing, chewing on the keys happily. 

 

Lucifer relaxed as he felt his mind spiraling down as he began to let himself regress like he had before, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he drooled all over the keys, letting out a happy giggle as he bounced, feeling his feet brushing against the floor. 

 

"Okay, buddy, Daddy's going to go find your Auntie again, then I'll be right back to check on you." 

 

With that, Chuck left the room and went to find Amara, wanting to show her how Lucifer was finally regressing and how adorable he looked. 

 

"Hey, sis. You gotta come see this...." Chuck says as he taps her shoulder, grinning happily. 

 

Amara smiled and followed her brother to the baby room, a bit surprised to see Lucifer bouncing happily in an oversized bouncer and drooling all over a baby toy. 

 

"Hmm. He finally let himself go for a while, huh? I was wondering when it was going to happen!" Amara says, watching as Lucifer seemed to be slowing his bouncing, seeing quite tired as he'd also lost the grip on his toy, dropping it onto the floor. 

 

"And now I guess it's time for a nap, since it seems that my baby boy is sleepy..." Chuck cooed as he took Lucifer out of the bouncer, smiling softly whenever he gripped his shirt in his fists, yawning tiredly. 

 

Just then, Miss Rosie appeared in the doorway and smiled. "Are you guys planning on staying for the bonfire, s'mores and music we'll have soon?" 

 

"Yeah, of course. I'm just going to let my little guy take a quick nap first, he's sleepy and I don't wanna make him cranky by making him stay up."

 

"Alrighty, then! We'll make sure to save your little guy a s'more to take home, just in case he sleeps through it! Though we've never had any of the little ones sleep through that!"

 

Taking Lucifer outside, Chuck decided to sit down at one of the tables, cradling his baby close as he continued to sleep, waking up right before they were about to start. 

 

Lucifer gasped as he woke up, gripping his fathers shirt in his fists, looking around confusedly before he remembered where he was, but it was now late evening and he could feel the heat from he guessed was some sort of fire. 

 

There was music playing, some sort of electronic techno kind of stuff, along with more modern hits, that he swore he'd heard somewhere before. 

 

"Hey there, sleepyhead. I was wondering when you were going be woken up. They're making s'mores for everyone, would you like one?" Chuck asked moving to take out a bib from the diaper bag, putting it on Lucifer as he figured the boy would get messy. 

 

"Yeah, I would really like a s'more, Daddy!" Lucifer said with a smile as he stood up and stretched, seeing Sam and the others sitting nearby. He wanted to join them so he wouldn't be by himself. 

 

"Okay, Luci, let's go get you that s'more, then we can sit by the others, if you want to." Chuck says as he takes Lucifer to the s'more table, picking up one for his little boy and letting him hold it while he grabbed one for himself and Amara. 

 

Leading Lucifer over to table where the others, he let his little boy sit down and watched as he began to eat the s'more, unable to keep from getting extremely messy and it was a good thing he was wearing a bib or else his outfit would be ruined. 

 

"Daddy, should I let Scales try my s'more? He says he's hungry, too! He also says that he could've toasted the marshmallow with his fire breath!" Lucifer says with a grin as he holds up his dragon, which had gotten dirty throughout the day. 

 

"Well...I don't think that would be a very good idea, Luci. What if the marshmallow gets stuck in his fur and we can't get it out? We'd have to shave him!" 

 

"No! No way, you are not shaving him! Ever! He wouldn't like being naked, especially when it got cold in Dragon World!" Lucifer said as he hugged the dragon close and continued to eat his s'more, licking his fingers once he was finished and fussing whenever Chuck began to clean him up with wipes. 

 

Charlie had been watching Lucifer interacting with his dragon and blushed, knowing she'd never do anything like that to Zelda, though the two had been on some crazy adventures with the boys before. 

 

Once it seemed like the night was beginning to wind down, Everyone made their way back inside, where Miss Rosie was there to greet them all. 

 

Tapping an empty glass with a spoon, she smiled once she had everyone's attention. 

 

"Alright, folks, it seems like this party's basically over, but before you go, I wanna thank each and every one of you for coming out to enjoy yourselves today! As always, I look forward to next year and if anyone has any suggestions, please leave them in the suggestion box by the door!"

 

Lucifer looked at his father and auntie and let out a yawn. "Does this mean we can go back home now? I'm tired and I'm sure it's past my bedtime!" 

 

Chuck smiled. "Yes, Lucifer, we can head back home now. And I'm sure it IS past your bedtime, but consider this the one rare occasion where I let you stay up late!" 

 

Joining hands again, Chuck gave Rosie a smile before ascending back into Heaven with Lucifer and Amara, happy to be home. 

 

Now they were all exhausted, so naturally, they all crashed on the couch in the living room with Chuck tiredly turning on the tv to help them sleep.


End file.
